1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a building and more particularly to a building including an inner fiberglass shell having a larger outer fiberglass shell positioned thereover with the space therebetween being filled with a urethane foam material or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many small buildings have been previously constructed of fiberglass for use in toxic or corrosive conditions. For example, small fiberglass buildings have been used to enclose chemical injection pumps, etc. Conventional fiberglass buildings usually include a shell comprised of fiberglass. The outside surface of the building wall is normally constructed by the hand lay-up process on an open mold. This creates a smooth outer wall surface. Successive layers of glass and resin laminate are added to the mold surface until the desired thickness is achieved. In some cases, a foam core material is added between the laminate layers to provide additional thickness for increased stiffness and to provide insulation in the wall itself. This process produces a textured or rough interior surface as compared to the smooth outer surface. The textured or rough interior surface is also crude in appearance. Although the previous building panels and buildings constructed thereof have been somewhat successful, the rough surface at the interior of the building makes it difficult to clean.